The current proposal is an application for a mentored scientist award in tobacco control research (K01). The applicant is a physician with a master's degree in public health. This proposal intends to serve as a bridge to an independent investigator career in transdisciplinary tobacco control research through a period of mentored activities and the development of new methodological skills within the context of a strong quasiexperimental research design. The framework for the proposal is the NCI funded NYC Chinese Health Study; a population based longitudinal study with a representative sample of 2537 Chinese Americans living in two communities in NYC. The study is examining tobacco use behaviors and other health indicators among this immigrant population. The baseline survey was completed in 2003 with the follow-up survey to be implemented in May 2005. The timetable of the Chinese Health study coincides with the timetable of the K01 award and implementation of a NYC Department of Health population-based free nicotine patch program. The proposed research plan takes advantage of this natural experiment and the opportunity for questionnaire modification and development of new hypotheses and analytic models within the longitudinal quasi-experimental design of the Chinese study. The principle aim of the proposal is to estimate the population and individual-level impact of a free nicotine program on the use of pharmacotherapy and cessation rates in this minority immigrant population. In addition I will examine determinants of medication use and cessation among Chinese Americans who participate in nicotine replacement therapy, including behavioral, cognitive, social, and cultural factors.